In an existing communications network, because of a problem in planning or optimization, link coverage problems often occur, for example, a downlink coverage problem, an uplink coverage problem, and a problem of unbalanced uplink and downlink coverage. These link coverage problems may cause occurrence of a radio link key event, such as a radio link failure (radio link failure, RLF). When detecting occurrence of a radio link key event, a user equipment (user equipment, UE) may record related data, and after reestablishment succeeds or a radio resource control (radio resource control, RRC) connection is established, report the recorded data of the radio link key event to a base station. However, the data of the radio link key event can generally reflect only a downlink situation, and therefore problems such as an uplink coverage problem and a problem of unbalanced uplink and downlink coverage cannot be analyzed or located according to the data of the radio link key event.